


The boy who didn't want to save the world

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke is not willing to let it happen that Casey gives up hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy who didn't want to save the world

Casey stared at the pen in Zeke's hand and he barely noticed that he shook his head. All this couldn't be true. Only yesterday his world had still been okay … if you wanted to call it okay, that you were the school's geek, ignored by half of the students and bullied day-in day-out by the other half. When your parents didn't care much about you, oh yes, they gave you a home, three meals a day and they regularly paid money into your college-fond but they barely tried to hide their disappointment that you were not a great sports star, not a popular student but just a photo-geek. When you were gay and had a secret crush at the most popular guy at school …

Zeke. Casey didn't dare to look up from his hands, from the pen with the Scat. Zeke's homemade drug.

“Take it! There is no other way.”

Zeke's voice reached his ears like through a haze. So unreal. Like everything what had happened. Casey started to tremble when the memories hit him again. Mr. Furlong, their science teacher, he bent over the tank with the larva, the larva Casey had found outside, the larva which would change the world only a few hours later. Mrs. Burke, their english teacher, with a soft spot for Zeke, but he would never forgive her that she had crashed his beloved GTO. Delilah, cheerleader queen and publisher of the schools magazine. Stan, the quarterback of the team. Gabe, biggest asshole at school. Stokely, known as 'the lesbian gothic bitch' though Casey had always been sure that she just put a show on.

They were all dead … or puppets in the hands of some stupid aliens. Only Zeke and him were still left over. But it was only a matter of time. _She_ was still there … under the bleachers … waiting for them ... It was beyond him why Zeke wasn't willing to accept this. Why he still wanted to fight. For what?

“I will draw off the attention from the others. You need to find Mary Beth. Stick the pen right into her eye to bring the Scat into her circulation. It should be poisonous for her. When Stokely is right all of them will die when the queen dies … but hopefully not their hosts. It's the only chance we have.”

Casey swallowed.  
“I … I don't think that I can do this,” he stammered.

“Yes, you can!”  
Zeke grabbed for him and forced him to look up. His hazelnut-brown eyes were still sparkling as if all this was a great fun.  
“I do believe in you. You are the hero who will save the world. And afterward you will get the princess.”

Casey couldn't help it, he chuckled slightly.  
“I don't want the princess,” he murmured.  
“I actually never did.”

“I know.”  
Suddenly Zeke was there, he put his arms around Casey and he kissed him. The world turned around again. Casey had been ready to accept whatever fate was waiting for him. But this moment changed everything.

**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc - challenge 15.06 - a Book-Challenge = Trapez (The catch trap) by Marion Zimmer Bradley; Page 29, line 7: "I think, I can't do this."
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
